The present invention features a bundled wire device. The bundled wire device may be used with solar photovoltaic and/or wind-powered systems. The bundled wire device comprises a first stranded wire, a second stranded wire, and a stranded copper ground wire. In some embodiments, the bundled wire device further comprises a third stranded wire. The first stranded wire, the second stranded wire, the third stranded wire, and the stranded copper ground wire are wrapped in a mesh sheath, which can allow heat from the wires to dissipate.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.